


How to make a star

by lokasennascribe



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Gen, Like, ace in space, actually really cool, cool as all balls, science geek - Freeform, space is freaking amazing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokasennascribe/pseuds/lokasennascribe
Summary: Space is amazing, there are planets, galaxies, and stars made out of pop cans?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have had this story for forever and I love it! I had the HUGEST headcanon that Mark was actually asexual and I just loved that thought! So it is kind of a background thing. It's mostly just aces with space and some pop cans.

 

Mark pushed the marshmallow across the table, letting the fluffy white sugar bomb fall off the edge. Today was not a good day. He really wanted to sit and study for his astronomy class but he just wasn't feeling it. Oh the sad story that is a college students life. He huffed as he let his eyes drop down to the bag of marshmallows and the open Astronomy textbook. His friends, Bob and Wade, where sitting there on either side of him, Bob slaving over his Law textbook, Wade doodling in his Government and Economics notebook. Mark had asked them to help him study but so far only Bob had gotten anything done.

 

“Mark, what is Accretion?” Wade asked, eyes trained on Marks textbook.

 

“Oh, Uh it's when space dust and gas and stuff come together to make other things, like stars or planets or that.” Mark mumbled.

 

“So like, if I shot a pop can into space it could latter on become a star?” Wade raised and Eyebrow. Bob made a humming noise of interest but kept his eyes on his own book.

 

“Well-” Mark opened his mouth to say no but halted. He shot upright in his seat and smiled widely, “It could! Since cans are made of aluminum, which is like highly reactive, it could actually contribute to creating a star. Wait, no, Stars are fueled by Nucular fusion of hydrogen into helium. However it could be done. Well maybe. That's a chemistry question. Actually I now need to know the answer!! I gotta go, be right back!” Mark shot out of his seat, grabbing the marshmallows and his textbook, and took off towards the chemistry labs.

 

~~

 

Mark dashed inside one of the labs that wasn't being used for class but was open for free use of chemistry students. Inside was three students crowded around one table, chatting about something.

 

“I need a question answered!” Mark shouted a bit to loudly. The three students jumped in surprised and turned to him with shock and confusion.

 

“Uh what with?” The shortest of the three asked. He had an Irish accent and green hair. The other two where tall. One had pale blue eyes and the other had deep brown eyes.

 

“Astronomy question, well technically it's a chem question, but has to do with astronomy. Well actually it has to do with Accretion but it's chemistry!” Mark rambled.

 

“Uh I refuse to do anything with space, it like, it is just asking for existential crisis to be triggered.” The boy with the brown eyes hissed. His British accent making it sound almost comical. The green haired boy just smiled.

 

“I'll help ya. Phil, make sure Dan doesn't go jump off the tech center roof, okay?” The Irish man smiled. Phil, the blue eyed one, nodded and escorted Dan out.

 

“Okay, uhm. Alright, pop cans are made of aluminum and stars are fueled by Nucular fusion of hydrogen to helium, and I need to know if a pop can could possibly become part of a star.” Mark spoke in gibberish and the other man just nodded along, face translating the fact that he was completely lost.

 

“Uh okay. So you wanna know if an aluminum can could turn into hydrogen to then become a part of a star. Are you trying to make a star!?” The boy looked confused. Mark frowned at his own idiocy.

 

“No, a friend asked if he shot a pop can into space would it ever become part of a star.” Mark cleared up. The boy nodded, seemingly content with that answer.

 

“Okay. My names Jack by the way.” The man held out his hand.

 

“Mark, I am Mark. Nice to meet you.” Mark shook the offered hand.

 

“Okay, time to work!” Jack clapped his hands, turning to the paper on the table next to him.

 

~~

 

“Alright, Bob, Wade, Dan, Phil, welcome to our explanation of how a pop can can become part of a star!” Mark smiled widely at the four people watching the wall, which had the slide show the two 'scientists' had created, projected onto it. Jack nodded, clicking a button to show the first slide.

 

“First you need to have the pop can. Then you need to scrape all of the surface of the can, there is a coating on it. So you take this can and drop some Galinstian onto it. It will start to react. Shown here.” Jack pointed to the picture. Mark nodded.

 

“Yep. The you take the can and put it in water. The water will bubble and TADA! You now have created Hydrogen. Now none of this is just gonna randomly happen in space.” Mark explained, hands walking them through the process.

 

“Yeah, so you need to prep the can in this.” Jack said, clicking a button to show a prototype that had been sketched out. “It's totally not finished or even perfect, but it's a start. But if we get it right it could hold a scraped Can and then put it through the process of creating the hydrogen. Then release it into an ideal atmosphere, thus beginning the creation of a star! Of course that would be highly improbable. Considering the atmosphere would need to be perfectly ideal. But it's a start!” Jack ended the slide show with a click as the lights turned back on.

 

“So does that answer your question Wade?” Mark asked, smile plastered to his face. Wade just blinked.

 

“Dude, you went above and beyond!! That is awesome!!” Wade exclaimed. Bob nodded along.

 

“I can't! You two figured out how to use a soda can to make star!!!” Dan yelled. He ran a hand down his face. “I really need to sleep for the next four billion years.” Dan whined. Phil smiled and patted his friends back.

 

“It's cool right!” Jack laughed as he hopped around.

 

“Well I'm not surprised Mark took time to figure this out. After all he has nothing better to do than geek out over space.” Bob smiled. Mark made a whining noise and slapped Bob on the shoulder.

 

“Don't make fun of me and my love for space!” Mark smiled.

 

“Ha, that sounds like Jack. He says all the time that science is better than life, It's amazing!” Phil laughed. Jack frowned and crossed his arms.

 

“It's okay little green bean.” Phil cooed. Jack laughed and swatted Phil away.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have figured out how to make a star XD. probably not though! Please give any criticism! Peace out! :)


End file.
